1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, stents.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years a number of minimally invasive techniques have been developed to treat occlusive vascular disease, and to repair aneurysms occurring in the circulatory system, vessels, and other organs. In occlusive vascular disease, such as arteriosclerosis, plaque accumulates within a vessel and gradually narrows the vessel to a degree that the vessel can no longer supply an adequate flow of blood. A number of vascular prostheses have been developed to re-expand and retain the patency of such afflicted vessels, for example, after atherectomy or angioplasty.